persimmonhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
Danny Darling
Personal Information Changeling Name: '''Danny Darling '''Real Name: Daniel... Something? Apparent Age: 18 Seeming/Kith: Wizened, Oracle Court: Dusk Roleplaying ties: Danny is a bit of a loner, but he would like a love interest; though warning: loving Danny isn't easy. Description Mask: Danny is a young man who looks quite literally like any other young man. His skin is medium to pale in tone, his hair is short and brown, and his eyes are dark, cold, and also brown. He wears brown and khaki and gray. Under his shirt, always under his shirt, he wears a silver Thor’s hammer. Mien: He’s still the same young man, but you can see the scars. You can see the burns and cuts and clips and sores from what the elves of the Mistress did to him, and you can see the Doom in his eyes. Mantle: The Dusk Mantle persevers, it goes on, unaffected by the fact that Danny is a Changeling - though you can feel the sense of inpending fatalism, you don't really see a change in his surroundings. Personality: And for all this, Danny is a good boy. Danny gets high marks in all of his classes, even if his instructors can't really recall him. Old ladies make it across the street, even if they can’t remember the nice young man that helped them cross it. History Common Knowledge: Danny was on his way to sleep, he remembers that. He remembers his mother, the Lady in Pearls, wishing him sweet dreams and telling him, “Now, you be a good boy, Danny, Darling.” He remembers just that really, and that his father, the Man Behind the Smoking Pipe, read a lot of news. He was snatched in the night by a man he had helped on the sidewalk early that day. The man told him that he would be back to give him a reward for his deed. That reward was to be sold into slavery. The man, The Wheeler and Dealer, put him up on the auction block, “He’s got good teeth and strong back… AND HE CAN SEE THE FUTURE!” Danny was only 9 years old but he knew he couldn’t see the future. Before he could protest, a Pillar of Living Smoke and Fire claimed him and dragged him by his ankle back to a cave. The Pillar poked and prodded, demanding that Danny tell him of the coming war. Danny could not tell the Pillar what he wanted to hear, so it dragged him again by his ankle to a snowy cliff top where an old, gnarled tree stood stark against a black void. The Pillar of Living Smoke and Fire called out to the Mistress Whose Half Her Face Was Night and she and her elves gathered around and strung Danny up by his feet. They attempted everything to provoke a foretelling from him. They laid out cards beneath him that he might notice something; they spun him and swung him so that he might garner; they drank tea and poured the hot liquid over him so that he might feel; they shouted numbers in his ears that he might hear; they pulled out his own entrails from him to read; they carved out his eyes so that he might see; they clipped off his fingers at the joints and cast them so that he might glean; they burned his skin so that he might scry within the smoke; and they cut into him runes and let the blood drip over his face and into the snow that he might know. And, with that last bit of encouragement, he did. He saw the oncoming war between great gods and small creatures – he saw the gods and their monsters winning and he saw the twilight of humanity. When he told The Pillar and The Mistress of his vision, the Pillar exclaimed that this was not the war Danny needed to see, so it cut him loose and tossed him over the cliff. Danny remembers that too. He didn’t realize that he had spent 9 years doing all of that. Danny landed in Deland, FL a little over a year ago, and since then he has gotten in with the locals there. He’s a good student at Stetson University where he studies Communications. He didn’t find a home among the Seasonal Courts, but a motley of Dusk courtiers, just passing through saw something in him, a since of Doom far beyond his young years. Before moving on, they initiated him into the Glacial Axe. Known only if learned in-game: ...You'll just have to find out in game. Rumors "He's just too nice, especially for someone who thinks it's all going to end any moment now; I bet he's a serial killer or something..." Soundtrack The Waterboys The Stolen Child Fleetwood Mac Big Love Heart Alone Sting They Dance Alone Back to Player Characters